Universal Convergence
by Blood Seraph
Summary: Twelve champions have been chosen, and now they must protect a girl who's life is threatened against unimaginable forces. Each from different walks of life, will they be able to cooperate long enough to save their lives, as well as their charge's?


_**Universal Convergence**_

**_Well, hello there... Yeah, I shouldn't be writing this while I have like six other unfinished stories, but it's not entirely my fault, I SWEAR!... Okay, maybe it is, and I apologize, my muse died on me over there, so yeah... THIS, however, is a major crossover story, with six difference fandoms and my own universe. I hope you enjoy my story!_**

_**Chapter I: Summoning**_

A boisterous laugh fills the air, mocking in its confidence.

"What, afraid to face me, _Drymn_!" He yells out, standing in the middle of the clearing, with nary another soul in sight. Or so the scene would suggest.

Not too far away, an adolescent girl scoffs, rolling her eyes. She had naturally brilliant platinum silver hair, with, again, natural golden highlights. Her violet-silver eyes a striking contrast to her alabaster skin. She dressed rather plainly wearing a deep green form fitting long sleeved shirt, and a pair of dark pastel blue long shorts, with pure black sneakers. The man's confidence was beginning to needle her good patience.

_All good things take time, Sera_, she chides herself for even thinking of falling for such an obvious ploy. She takes this time to analyze the man from her current position. He wore billowing robes of maroon, with his hood up and covering most of his features. Beneath his hood, two blood red eyes glowed with explosive power, waiting for the slightest movement to alert him to where his next spell should find his mark.

_Obviously he's of House Malincar, _She observes astutely, laughing at the irony. _Silverlight versus Malincar, oh how the cycle repeats itself_.

The adolescent girl is young, but not stupid. She knows that her adversary has years of experience behind him, even if she has raw power on her side. Most text book advances to this kind of situation are out of the question, as they either require a small force, which she does not have, or hazardous plans that have far too many holes to use against such an experienced foe. She huffs in annoyance, flipping through the library of spells she's learned in the past decade.

The man is moving now, and the girl forces her body not to tense. She doesn't want her muscles locking up if she needs to move quickly, so forces her body to maintain its relaxed but ready posture.

And suddenly, she recalls a book she was skimming through on a book on First Circle Reality summoning, and grins. She's never been so grateful for her eidetic memory before.

_Only one chance at this…_ She maps out her course in her Mind's Eye, a technique she's yet to fully grasp. She prays to whatever deity exist that it works, and dashes from cover.

The man rounds on her, firing a wordless spell. She grunts, running close to the ground, running her conjured blade across the ground. As spear of molten metal is about to impact, she does a very inelegant flip, though it gets the job done, landing and running her blade in an intricate pattern before running once more.

"Enough of this cat and mouse game!" The man roars, and as he levitates in the air, he puts forth both of his hands, pointing directly at the girl, and begins to speak in Azrian.

"_Stars burn bright, before their light fades to naught!"_ The man's arms burst into a black flame.

"_Comets fall from the heavens, only to cease!"_ The fire crawled up his arms and focused in his palms, taking a green twinge.

"_Life struggles, but is engulfed in death's embrace!" _The fame in his palms formed a dome in front of him.

"_Flames of Extinction, sweep from my sight life!" _The man roars, and the flames flow forth.

The girl grunts, dismissing the conjured blade, and says her own incantation in Azrian.

"_That which exists all around us!_

"_Embrace me as if I was your own!_

"_Shield my body and soul Azreal's Aegis!" _She makes no gestures, but it seems as if the air in front of her solidifies. The flame rushes towards the girl, but is halted by a barrier that appears a few feet in front of her which appears as if's made of weaved threads.

"How is that possible…" The man whispers, eyes narrowing as the girl falls to one knee, panting. The girl, he then notices, begins chanting once more.

"_In my hour of need,"_ She begins, and then the man's eyes widen.

"_Thy aid is required,"_ He looks down, and he growls in the back of his throat as he notices that all her fancy flipping and running had been for a reason. A rune…

"_Come to me my Champions!"_ He roars in anger, realizing it's too late to stop the summoning.

* * *

><p>(Destiny Island)<p>

Sora sighed, laying on the beach and staring at the sky, as was his newest hobby. Truth be told, he was bored.

No more than six months ago he able to save the worlds once again from destruction, and was somehow, with the help of his friends of course, able to unite the worlds once more. He had accomplished his mission, and he was free to do as he wished. But he missed the adventure. He missed the excitement. He missed the freedom…

"Hey Sora!" A feminine voice calls, and Sora gazes to his left to catch sight of his female friend, and crush, Kairi. She was wearing her battle attire still, he notices. A modified dress similar to her favorite one three years ago, during the Organization XIII incident, though red instead of the pale pink previously, with green elements here and there, bringing the red out in her hair and outfit.

"Hey Kai," He says back, nowhere near as enthusiastic as her, which is quite a surprise, really. Kairi gazes at her friend a little worried. He'd been so reserved lately, held back almost; it just wasn't like the Sora she knew, the Sora She liked, at all. She also noticed he appeared to be wearing his Drive Form outfit, though bigger to fit his eighteen year old body.

"Are you okay Sora?" She asks, sitting down next to his supine form, a frown tugging at her lips. Sora sighs again, before answering.

"I guess…" He trails off, looking away, ashamed, "I'm just bored is all…" He pauses here, and when he hears nothing he decides to continue. "I love being able to hang out with you and the others again like we used to, but… I miss the adventure…" He mumbles.

Kairi's shoulders slump a little, but she can understand where he's coming from. For the past four years, Sora had been fighting against the darkness, against the Heartless. It had become his life's goal, and he had accomplished, to the astonishment of some. But what does one do when one's life goal is complete? She looks out over the ocean and to the full moon.

"I know Sora, and I'm sorry you feel that way, but…" Her she pauses a moment, collecting her thoughts. "You'll get comfortable here again. Here at home with our friends… and me…" She says the last line in a whisper, but Sora hears it, and smiles.

He's about to respond when suddenly, from nowhere, he almost feels like he's falling, and he can see the stars and the beach falling away. On instinct he hugs Kairi to him, and attempts to keep her safe as they're both pulled through what appears to be nothing.

_What in the world is happening?_ They both think at the same time.

* * *

><p>(Possible Residence)<p>

Kim sighs, bringing the cup of Coco-Moo to her mouth and taking a sip. Kim was… well, bored would probably be an apt description, now that she thought about it. Ever since the Lowardian invasion a year ago, crime around the world had seemed to slow drastically down. Now she was lucky to even get a call once a week, if that.

Not that she was complaining (not really), she was now attending college, and she needed some of the free time to get her homework done, but still it wasn't as if that took up all her time. Nowadays for Kim it was go to school or not depending on the day, go home, do homework, and then pray for a sitch.

She couldn't even really call Ron to see if he could hang out, because things were still… awkward between them. Six months after invasion, Kim had sadly realized that the spark had faded, or disappeared, and that Ron just wasn't the man for her, not anymore.

Monique wasn't even really an option either; she was also attending college in order to go into fashion design, as was her dream. If she wasn't at school or doing homework, she was working at Club Banana, leaving almost no time for a social life until she gets her schedule under control.

Thus, back to square one and being bored. Not to mention, she hadn't even had a real challenge since Shego had retired. Taking out the bad guys anymore was more like taking out the trash, mandatory and boring. Secretly, Kim longed for that excitement once more.

She didn't know it, but she was in luck, because at the moment, her world was pulled out right from under her.

A few hundred miles away, Shego lay on her back, sunning on her own private island she had been able to obtain through legal means, thinking similar thoughts to Kim's own.

She had quit the crime scene, and she planned to keep it that way. Really, it wasn't that much fun anymore, and the only reason she stayed on as long as she had was because she loved facing Kim in combat. However, that had been ruined somewhat by the whole Diablo incident, in which she had received her first scar, a rather long one at that. That incident had somewhat ruined some of the fun with Princess, however.

So, when Drakken accepted the global pardon from GJ, she decided she might as well follow. It was a get out of jail free card, and she'd have to be stupid to pass that up. She had been a bodyguard for the overcautious fool, but quickly resigned. He didn't need her protection, and if a super villain ever attempted to kidnap, Kimmie would solve the problem rather quickly.

Now that the villains would try, as the villainous underworld had quieted down quite a bit after the Lowardian incident. As Shego continued to contemplate her fate, as well as others, she could help but think…

_Life is really boring…_

Fortunately, or unfortunately, something really weird was about happen. This new sitch would make for very little boredom in her life, or Kim's, as suddenly the world seemed to fade away as she fell.

* * *

><p>(Grimmauld Place)<p>

Harry and Hermione grunted as they set the coach down in the living room, heaving a sigh of relief before they both plop down on said couch, laughing at their unintended coordination.

It had been two years since Harry had defeated Voldemort, and finally brought some semblance of peace to the wizarding world once more. The first six months of that were spent in mourning for the dead, arranging of funerals, and memorials. It had been a sad time, but although lives had been lost, those alive remembered the dead in gratitude and reverence, for their sacrifice. Harry and Hermione had supported Ron and Ginny as they mourned for their Brother's death.

When Hermione was sure Ron and the Weasley's would be fine, she'd attempted to sneak way undetected to find her parents alone. However, Harry wasn't her best friend for naught, he'd seen the signs, and had been waiting for Hermione in the living room with his own belongings packed, lopsided grin in place. She had supported him on more than one occasion, and if there was ever a change to pay her back for such kindness, he'd do it without question, and this was one of those times.

She'd tried to talk him out of joining her, though she would later admit to being glad that he'd insisted on coming along. She finally conceded, and they left that night for Australia, taking the muggle route through a plane. It had taken seven months to find her parents, and another four to restore their memories in their entirety. They spent another month relaxing, before heading back home to Britain. During that time, Harry and Hermione got to experience a new facet of the relationship that didn't have to deal with saving the world, or studying, or anything magical for that matter. They got to be 'normal' and hang out as friends do, and found they had more in common than either realized, though they'd always gotten along just fine.

When they'd returned to Britain, Harry and Hermione had an emotional reunion with their friends. Ron and Ginny were understandable upset, but conceded they'd been in no condition to join them at the time, and understood their reasoning. Harry had then made the unexpected announcement of asking the three of them to if they wanted to move into Grimmauld place with him. The three had agreed, but both Ron and Ginny had been accepted to the Chudley Cannons and Hollyhead Harpies respectively, so they wouldn't be around as much as they would like.

So, for the past six months, Harry and Hermione, and sometimes Ron and Ginny, had been renovating their home. This couch had been the last piece of furniture needed to be moved, and they were finally done.

"Can you believe it's already been two years?" Hermione asks, as they lounge in their now finished home.

"Barely, but yeah," He responds easily. His easy smile is wiped off his face, however, when he feels something weird. Looking across towards Hermione, she has the same frown. Moments later, they both gasp as they feel the same feeling associated with a portkey, minus the tugging on the navel.

Harry and Hermione both have the sinking feeling that their lives are about to be interrupted by crisis once more.

* * *

><p>(Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves)<p>

Naruto smiled brightly from his position in the Hokage's balcony overlooking his beloved village. He'd now been Hokage for two years, since Tsunade had retired, two years after the war in which he had finally connected with his tailed beast, Kurama, and won the war, beating the fake Madara, and finally bringing Sasuke home.

His smile faltered a bit at that thought. He'd had to follow through on his promise to break almost every bone in Sasuke's body. He'd been in the hospital for months after that. He'd wanted nothing to do with Naruto during that time, though he'd heard from Sakura that he'd been engaging in conversations with others. It had taken four years since that time, but Naruto and Sasuke were finally once more on speaking terms, if nothing else.

Thoughts drawn elsewhere, the Hokage stands and creates the clone. He informs the clone to finish the paperwork, while he goes and visit's Sakura. Jumping from his balcony, he lands with nary a sound, before walking towards the hospital. He returns the greetings of the villagers, smiling the whole time.

He enters the hospital, and before he has time to ask, Ino informs him that Sakura is currently in her office. Naruto smiles sheepishly before thanking Ino, making his way to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan," He greets, calmer then he might have been before.

She looks up from her paperwork and smiles at him. "Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? Didn't injure yourself training again, did you?" She asks, joking a little. He chuckles.

"Naw, nothing so serious today. Was thinking, and just wanted to visit my favorite pink hair girl," He responds, and she rolls her eyes and shakes her head, going back to her paperwork, though she's smiling while she does.

"Well, said pink haired girl has some paperwork, so you can wait, Naruto, Hokage or not," She responds, knowing for a fact that he's now pouting at her, and has to suppress a giggle at the thought.

"**Naruto, something's wrong!"** Kurama says, and before he has a chance to contemplate, or even think of responding, he and Sakura are suddenly being pulled away forcefully, the world around them blending together before fading away.

"What the hell!" He hears Sakura yell, and he can't help but agree.

* * *

><p>(Karakura Town)<p>

Ichigo sheaths his large sword as the remnants of a Hollow disperses before him. He can't help the smile that tugs at his lips. A year later, and he still relishes the feeling of being able to protect people once more after losing it for close to a year and a half. The hollows had been less numerous lately as well, though Ichigo had no idea why, and didn't care to. He will be attending college soon, to become a doctor, believe it or not, and fewer interruptions wouldn't hurt at all.

He decided to take the leisure route back to his house, as he was in the park, and the scenery was peaceful. He wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed peaceful scenery quite a bit, contrary to his tendency to get into trouble. It gave him peace of mind, he supposed.

In the past year, not much had happened aside from the occasional Hollow. Ichigo had graduated in the top ten, with encouragemeant from friends and family, and decided the best way to help people while not a Shinigami would be to work at a hospital.

Meanwhile, Rukia sighed as she stood outside her captain's doors, hearing the hacking and coughing from within. She had wanted to ask if she could go to Karakura and check on Ichigo, as she often did since he had regained his powers. It was always under the pretense of checking the town's safety, but she knew her captain knew better.

However, her captain obviously wasn't in the best condition. He'd been putting off seeing Unohano for a while now, and Rukia decided there that she needed to do so for the captain, since he seemed to be reluctant.

She began the route to squad 6's barracks, hoping to find Unohano there. She began to think on the past year. When Ichigo had his powers restored to him, he had seemed to brighten a bit once again. She knew he was glad to have the power to protect his friends again, and it made Rukia happy as well. Last time she had gone to see Ichigo; he had decided to become a doctor. She had thought it odd, but had not questioned him. Ichigo wasn't one to make decisions on a whim, after all.

As she made to turn the next corner, the world seemed to fall into dust as she felt herself suddenly being lifted. At the same time, Ichigo found his world dissolving into dust as well, being pulled by the same force as Rukia, though neither knew of this.

Both thought the same thing, however.

_Shit_

* * *

><p>(Devil May Cry)<p>

To say Dante was having a bad day would be an understatement. More appropriate was along the lines of a horrible month. He'd gotten over ten calls, each of them ending in nothing but a wild goose chase because of bad information, or just plain lack of anything truly demonic. He's bike had been totaled by a drunk driver. His favorite pizza place was out of business. And to top it all off, as he entered his shop, it was obvious it had been ransacked. He sighed could only sigh in annoyance.

Setting Rebellion against the wall near the door, he throws his coat onto the hanger. Dante walks across the room, and plops unceremoniously onto his seat, causing it to tip before leaning forward, his feet landing on his desk, causing the phone to fly up and into his hands. Setting aside Ebony and Ivory, he dials a number he rarely uses, but is one of the only places he knows serves the kind of pizza he likes. Hanging up, Dante leans back and closes his eyes, thinking, not something he did very often.

Elsewhere, a heterochromatic woman was frowning, staring at her phone, willing it to ring. Contrary to Dante's problem, Lady had had no calls in the past three weeks, and she was getting restless. Cleaning her guns and Kalina Ann had gotten old last week, and she had nothing else to do. She'd considered calling Dante, perhaps even visiting him, out of boredom, but she had resisted. She didn't want to miss a call why she was out.

Leaning back, she runs her fingers through her hair, sighing.

"It's never been this slow before… are they planning something?" She wonders aloud, shaking her head a minute longer. Dante would have heard something by now and probably given her a call… or would he? He's so gung ho sometimes; he doesn't even bother to invite her to his rather big adventures, uncommon as they are. It irritates her. She decides to clean her guns, one more time, just for good measure.

As she approaches her weapons, she thinks she's hallucinating for a moment as the world seems to spin and disappear. At Devil May Cry, Dante is experiencing a similar event. However, he immediate grabs Ebony and Ivory, and Sparta off the wall, unable to get to Rebellion as his store finally disperses.

"Well, this ought'a be fun," He says aloud, grinning.

* * *

><p>(Summoning Circle)<p>

The girl smiles, slightly surprised by the fact that she summoned 12 champions. She suspected that using the Summoning of True Champions right after Azreal's Aegis probably overpowered the summoning by accident. And by that reckoning, she realized it wasn't that odd to see the darkness crawling on the outskirt of her vision.

_Great…_ Is the girl's final thought before collapsing into unconsciousness.

To say the twelve champions were confused would be an understatement. Sora summoned his keyblade, placing himself between the others and Kairi as she herself summons her keyblade. Kim assumes her fighting stance, observing her surroundings, as does Shego. Harry and Hermione go back to back, wands drawn and at the ready. Naruto is crouched low, Rasengan in hand and ready to fly at a moment's notice, Sakura taking her stance as well, looking left, right, behind, above and below, noticing a man… floating? Ichigo draws his sword, ready stance, along with Rukia at his side. Lady has her weapons drawn, switching targets, keeping her confusion at the situation hidden. Dante, however, is the only one calm, taking in his surrounding in a relaxed position, finding it odd. He notices the man floating as well, and cocks his head to the side.

Quite suddenly, the man launches a ball of flame at the red head without a weapon, and before she can react, Dante is in front of her, using Royal Guard and blocking the incoming blow for the lady.

"Ya'll right?" He asks, shaking off his burnt arm. Most of the blow had been deflected, but it still burned him a little.

"Y-yeah," She responds, and then notices his arm. "Are you okay!" She asks suddenly.

He nods, eyes still on the mysterious man, and now all attention is on said man. The blond in a white overcoat speaks to the pinkette, catching Dante's attention. He can't understand them, and it seems to him that it's Japanese they're speaking. The kid with the large cleaver like sword is also speaking Japanese, as is they kid with the odd weapon. Dante examines the other three, a girl with green tinted skin and it appears flames surrounding her fist, and two other kids, both with twigs in their hand.

"Hmmm, looks like the floaty guy is the enemy," He mutters to himself, pulling Ebony and Ivory out, before grinning.

"Let's get this party started!" He calls, and begins firing his weapons with unparalleled speed. This sets off the others, as the green woman launches fireballs, or something at the man. The twigs are apparently weapons as they kids call stuff, bright lights flashing out from their twigs. The kid with the odd weapon throws it at the man and his red headed companion fires ice from the tip of her weapon. The girl in black fires something from her palm as she speaks, and her companion fires a beam from his sword. The blond throws a giant blue shuriken, and the pinkette picks up a giant piece of earth and chucks it. Lady of course starts firing her submachine gun.

The man floating dodges the majority of the incoming attacks, but is hit in the shoulder by Dante, and is proceeds to be impacted by the blade beam and boulder. To everyone's surprise, he backhands the blade beam, redirecting it farther away, and the boulder shatters against him.

"The fuck!" Lady yells, and internally Dante agrees. Holstering Ebony and Ivory, he grabs Sparda's handle and launches himself at man, followed closely by carrot top and spikey. He thrusts Sparda, causing it to extend into a spear life form, catching the man off guard as the blade extends, impaling him through the stomach. Taking advantage of this, he spins the man around and throws him at his two followers. Spikey goes into a frenzy and beats on the guy, while carrot top lands. With a significant blow, spikey sends mystery dude flowing, and follows up with a rune circle, firing lasers at mystery dude. Following closely behind the lasers is carrot top, who goes to town on the dude. Dante lands with a soft thud, as carrot top launches mystery dude towards pinkette, who slugs him and sends him through a couple trees. Dante whistles, wining slightly.

The man roars something in another language, seemingly only slightly injured, much to Dante's, and everyone else's, shock. Just before the man rushes them, however, he's pierced by a white silver spear of energy, causing him to roar in pain. The group looks to see the previously unconscious girl, standing tall, and eyes narrowed. She seems to call out an ultimatum, and the man yells something, the words seeming to reverberate, before he crushes the spear and disappears, seeming to warp into thin air.

"What the he-," Dante begins, rounding on the girl, before she once again falls unconscious into Dante's arms. He sighs, and looks at the group who's looking back at him, just as perplexed as he is.

"Well, this is fucked up," Lady voices Dante's thoughts, as well as the other's, he's sure.

"No kidding."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Read, review, and whatnot...<strong>_

_**So yeah, seven difference universes, six fandoms... Pretty crazy, I know. And will probably not work out too well, but hey, gotta write what my muse tells me too. I'd really like it if you'd review and tell me what you like and didn't like, and any advice and some such that you can give will be appreciated. However, I hate trolls, and if you don't give me a legit reason as to why you dislike my story, I'll ignore you, so don't waste your time trolls. **_

_**Anywho, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
